Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for media tagging. For example, in recent years, service providers and device manufacturers have enabled tagging of media items (e.g., images, videos, etc.) with related information, which may be performed by a service, a device, or a user. Based on the tagging, the user as well as other users are able to search for these media items, for instance, by using related keywords in a search database. However, because the tagged information is not always accurate nor sufficiently detailed, users may find it difficult to locate, search for, or share media items, such as those with respect to particular events, events attended by those users, etc.